


Na cieniutkiej nitce

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Zastępy AUs [5]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: AU, Gen, co by było gdyby, to samo tylko na odwrót
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Stołki zaczynają się chwiać, pod tyłkami władców. Rozwiązaniem jest koalicja.





	Na cieniutkiej nitce

**Author's Note:**

> Wybaczcie, bom zgrzeszyła,

Pan, w całej swojej mądrości, tworząc swoje pierwsze wspaniałe stworzenia, oddzielił światło od mroku, żeby każdy miał miejsce dla siebie. Tak powstało Królestwo- kraina pełna światła, piękna i miłości, oraz Głębia- krajobraz mroku, pełen intryg i agresji.

Nie ważne w którym państwie się mieszkało, łatwo było poznać pewną fundamentalną prawdę. Lucyfer, z racji mieszkania kolejno w każdym z nich, znał ją bardzo dobrze, a codzienna egzystencja uświadamiała mu, jak bardzo jest ona prawdziwa. 

-Nic nigdy nie jest takie, jakie się na początku wydaje- powtórzył po raz kolejny tego dnia, tym razem mówiąc do swojego przyjaciela, młodego Asmodeusza. 

-Wiem Luciu- odparł chłopak poprawiając bogato zdobione szaty. 

Stali razem na balkonie pałacu Lucyfera, patrząc na odjeżdżających gości. Chwilę temu zawiązała się niezwykle ważna koalicja, która miała za zadanie utrzymanie wielkiej tajemnicy i zapobiegnięcie międzynarodowej tragedii. 

Patrząc na swoich wciąż byłych przyjaciół, którzy jeszcze kilka chwil temu byli jego zagorzałymi wrogami, Lucyfer silił się na życiowe refleksje, jednak nawałnica emocji, którą odczuwał po ponownym spotkaniu z byłymi przyjaciółmi, nie pozwalała mu na nic więcej, niż filozoficzne “o kurwa”.

***

Na wieść o powrocie Imperatora z podróży służący przyrządzili obfitą ucztę, składającą się z najwspanialszych i najbardziej wyszukanych dań jakie tylko mogli wymyślić. Najlojalniejszy sługa władcy pozwolił sobie nawet na zaproszenie śmietanki towarzyskiej mrocznych. Teraz czekali tylko na przybycie cesarza i jego świty, przybywających z polowania.

Drzwi otworzyły się z impetem, świece w kryształowym żyrandolu zapłonęły magicznym płomieniem, nadchodził Pan Otchłani. Najpierw wszedł Generał, który na oficjalnych wystąpieniach takich jak to, odgrywał również rolę osobistego ochroniarza władcy. Przeczesał wzrokiem zebranych w pomieszczeniu, skinął głową i odsłonił przejście ukazując stojące tam postaci. 

Imperator wkroczył do sali z niepowtarzalną pewnością siebie, pół kroku za nim szedł jego przyjaciel, obserwując chłodno całe pomieszczenie. 

Srebrna korona zdobiąca królewską głowę była udekorowana niewielkimi szmaragdami, które emanowały wewnętrznym blaskiem, rzucając cienie na twarz władcy. Wzrok przyciągały do niej jednak nitki srebra, układające się w zawiłe wzory, oplatające misternie wyrzeźbione fleur de lys. Szaty ceremonialne były proste, czarna tunika zdobiona srebrną nicią i spodnie jeździeckie, tylko korona Głębi i dostojna postawa wskazywały, jakiego pokroju osoba weszła właśnie na salę bankietową. 

Imperator uśmiechnął się i odgarnął zachodzący na oko kosmyk włosów. Lojalni poddani witali go z powrotem na wielkiej uczcie, wszystko było w porządku. Jednak po jego głowie krążyły namolne myśli, których nie potrafił odgonić przez całą drogę powrotną. Spojrzał na zebraną w sali elitę Głębi, przyjaciele, wrogowie i ci, których nie dało się zakwalifikować do żadnej kategorii, zebrani tu na jego cześć. Uniósł głowę dumnie, przechadzając się i witając ze swoimi gośćmi. 

-Witaj w domu, Panie- mówili całując jego sygnet. 

Na stole stały najróżniejsze potrawy, zaczynając od malutkich ciasteczek ozdobionych piórkami, po ulubione danie imperatora, pieczonego jednorożca. Mroczni krążyli po sali bankietowej, ubrani w wykwintne stroje, przystrojenie świecidełkami jak choinki. Raz po raz podchodzili do zasiadającego na tronie władcy, wymieniając uprzejmości, gawędząc, bądź próbując wkupić się w jego łaski. 

Przyjaciel imperatora stał, jak zawsze pół kroku za nim, obserwując zachowanie zebranych i rzucając komentarze do jego ucha. 

-Wszystko w normie, nawet się nie zorientowali- rzucił w pewnym momencie.

-Nie, jeszcze nie- władca odparł chłodno, jego twarz nie zrzuciła jednak wyrazu zadowolenia i wyższości.

-Nawet gdyby się dowiedzieli… Nawet by nie spojrzeli w kierunku twojego tronu. Nie to ci tam, na górze. Trzymamy ich zbyt twardą ręką, żeby choćby chcieli oddychać w nieodpowiednim kierunku, Gabrysiu.

-Może masz rację, ale Razjel, to i tak jest dużo do trzymania w tajemnicy.

-Nie zapominaj Gabrysiu… Tajemnice to moja specjalność.

***

W przeciwieństwie do Gabriela, Lucyfer nie był dumny z tego, jak prezentował się stan lojalności jego poddanych. Łażące pod jego pałacem naćpane anioły, może nie miały pojęcia o zniknięciu Jasności, ale na pewno ją odczuwały. Sytuacja była wystarczająco napięta już bez dodatkowych atrakcji, a teraz jego pozycja wisiała na włosku. Asmodeusz położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

-Uspokój się, wszystko jest pod kontrolą. 

-No wiem, wiem. Niby wiem, ale…

-Kurwa mać. Lampa. 

-No już, uspokajam się Mod. 

***

Koalicja trwała przez lata. Odbyło się jeszcze wiele spotkań, a wrogowie ponownie stali się przyjaciółmi. Tajemnice nie wychodziły na jaw. Aż do pewnego momentu…

-No zajebię ją. Suka włazi mi pod nogi, jakby się chciała łasić. 

Gabriel chodził nerwowo wzdłuż ściany i patrzył na każdego podejrzliwie. 

-Kto tej malowanej szmacie powiedział? Kto, pytam się! 

-Spotkanie się jeszcze nawet dobrze nie zaczęło Gabrysiu, czy możesz z łaski swojej zająć miejsce i wytłumaczyć wszystkim o co ci kurwa chodzi?

-Oczywiście że mogę Lucysiu- odpowiedział ten jadowicie, po czym podszedł do krzesła i rzucił nim o ścianę- Ktoś powiedział coś Lilith. I ona teraz coś wie.

Lucyfer spojrzał z desperacją na Michała siedzącego na parapecie, w kącie pomieszczenia, jakby rudzielec miał zaprzeczyć, że cokolwiek takiego miało miejsce.

-No cóż… Kurwa, jesteśmy w dupie panowie.

-No co ty nie powiesz Lampka. Głębię odkryłeś!

-Razjel nie wtrącaj się.

-Będę się wtrącać. Może jak mnie w końcu posłuchacie, to wyjdziemy z gówna, w którym w tej chwili siedzimy. 

Obrady trwały do rana. Kiedy rozeszli się do własnych pałaców, w głowie każdego kręciła się tylko jedna myśl: zajebać sukę.


End file.
